The Story of the Lonely Angels
by TheSherlockedDoctorReturns
Summary: Crossover between Thor, Sherlock, and Doctor Who, the main characters must combine strengths to over through their greatest enemy. A little bit of romance, and lots of action. Isn't that what people are looking for?
1. The Legend

The Legend

* * *

There was a story told long ago, lost through time, handed down through generations, to my family only. We were not important. We were merely the ones who watched and recorded all that happened in the days long ago. It was my favorite story as a child. Then I learned that it was not just a story my parents had made up, it was real, and I am going to tell you that story.

They say that there were once gods, who ruled the earth, visiting the nine realms, and protecting it. The Gods of Asgard, the figures of legend. All father Oden, his sons, Thor, and Loki, and all the other members of the gods. Nobody ever slipped past Himedall's watch. Nobody except four people. They were the first to make it into Asgard. But not all of them were human, and each had his own legend.

The legend of the first, The Doctor, had been lost through space and time, his name had been erased from history, and the few who knew him best, were dead. He was the lonely traveler, always running, but always looking. A Time Lord, from the planet of Gallifrey, the only survivor from the Time War, looking for companions to travel the universe, across all space and time with him. Bad things happened when he traveled alone for too long. But he wasn't alone. The woman who was suppose to kill The Doctor, traveled by his side. Her story was a sad one. Her life with the man she loved, The Doctor, was constantly interrupted. Their time lines kept on getting mixed up. She had once been a demi-Time Lord, for loss of a better word. She was an archeologist, a time agent, Melody Malone, Melody Pond, and in her spare time, the Doctors wife. These two, for fun, had planned on having a pick nick in Asgard, to celebrate. They had not, however, expected to get stuck with the "high functioning sociopath," who was the Doctors level of brilliance, if not better, (and this drove The Doctor nuts) and his blogger. These two didn't really have a legend. Not like The Doctor. They were good people. They solved cases together. An odd couple they were.

The genius was a young man, tall, dark haired, very skinny. Liked to turn the collar of his long black coat up, and it drove the blogger mad. Sherlock Holmes was his name. He was a Consulting Detective. he had made the name up. He was the person the police came to when they were out of their depth. Which was almost always. He was sharper then anyone in the world. He was rude, stubborn, and possibly gay. His blogger, Dr. John Watson, was an ex-army doctor. He was very faithful to the genius who towered above him. His was fierce, and brave, and very possibly gay. They two worked for the police. One could argue it was the other way around though, seeing as Sherlocks brother was half the British government. The police worked with an agency called Shield. The head of Shield was the former Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. He was secretly taking orders from a man named Captain Jack Harkness. He thought this was what he was suppose to be doing. He had no clue that Jack was the leader of a secret organization, Torchwood. "Outside the government, beyond the police, tracking down alien life for centuries, and arming the human race against the future. The 21st century dis when everything changes, and we have to be ready." That was their motto.

Our story starts when The Doctor and River Song intend to pay a visit to Jack, and accidentally land in 221B Baker Street. The house of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.


	2. The Beginning

THE BEGINING

John Watson was sitting at his laptop simply staring at the screen. He had had no major cases to write about after the one he had written on Sherlocks "Coming back from the dead" mystery. For indeed, after Sherlock had faked his death, he went around the world, destroying what he could find of Moriartys web. It wasn't even a quarter of the size that Sherlock had estimated. This bugged him. He had traced the signals that the could find, hacked through all of Mycrofts stuff, yet it seemed as though Moriarty's gang had disappeared off the face of the earth. Only after he knew that John was safe, did Sherlock return to him. John hadn't written about their reunion, it was way to emotional for him to go over again, and the public didn't really need to know. He staring into space, thinking about all of times good times that he and Sherlock had together. They had sorted things out, and lay down a few new rules when Sherlock returned. The kitchen would be kept clean, Sherlocks old bedroom was new his laboratory, and the two shared a room. Sleeping in different beds of course.

John was shaken out of his day dream by Sherlock. He had suddenly appeared behind him.

"John! I'm bored!"

"Would you stop acting like a child and find something to do?!"

"I'm not acting like a child. And your not exactly doing anything either!"

"Yes. But I'm not complaining!"

"But John! I'm bored!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help you! And don't start shooting the wall again!"

Living with Sherlock was a pain in ass, but it was almost fun arguing with Sherlock. As long as it was when he was bored. He acted very childish. Sherlock stomped over to the couch, stepping on the table, and began to pout. John tries to cover a smile as he stared at Sherlock. He was rather cute when he did this...

"John?..."

John shook the thoughts away and looked at Sherlock.

"Yes Sherlock?"

"You were looking at me funny."

"That's because you look funny."

the detective huffed and turned his back towards John. Sherlock was a brilliant man. And he knew it. Yet he could never deduct everything about John. Sure he had told him all that stuff when they first met, but he didn't really know that much about John. He often surprised him, and nobody surprised Sherlock. Except for maybe Moriarty. The blogger wknown ow quietly sipping tea. He got up and came over to the Telly and turned it on. Sherlock sat up when he saw what was on TV. Somebody had made a documentary on his life, and it hadn't been John. But you weren't allowed to do that without the persons permission.

"I'll be asking Mycroft about that later."

He started flipping through the channels. John cleared his throat.

"I'm just going to take a little nap. Okay?"

Sherlock nodded, but kept flipping through the channels. John balked out of the room and up the stairs.

He was just drifting off when he heard a sudden noise. He went downstairs to tell Sherlock to turn it down. But the detective was sitting in his chair, eyes closed. What was that noiseMasts. Hudson was out for the day, so it wasn't her. Had Sherlock kept some machine turned on? When he was in the doorway, the detective shouted to John.

"Could you turn that noise off? It's interrupting my peace!"

"I'm not making that noise..."

Just 15 seconds ago, John had been about to go to sleep, now, it looked like they were going on an adventure, as the two raced into the lab. They were just in time to see a large blue police box materialize in front of them. Sherlock looked just as alarmed and surprised as John was. Then two people stepped out of the box. A man and a woman. John pulled out his gun. The man was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a plad looking jaket, and a bow tie of all things! He had nice black hair that flopped ober to the side, a young face, but with eyes that were very old, full of pain and wisdom. The woman was wearing a black dress. It didn't look like something you could find in the stores these days. She had big curly hair, and a smile on her face that said "bad girl."

"What happened? Were are we?" Asked the woman.

The man sniffed the air and stuck his round out like he was tasting it.

"Oh were not that far off target somewhere in London around the..."

He trailed off as the two noticed Sherlock and John staring at them in shock. His face lit up.

"Oh hello! I'm the Doctor!"


	3. Couples

Two Sets of Couples

* * *

The man in the bow tie sighed. "Oh what is it with humans and their guns? They are always carrying them! Look! We come in peace!"

John lowered the gun and looked at Sherlock, a dazed expression still on his face. The man in the bow tie was making a face and swinging his arms as his legs sort of took small steps. He looked slightly uncomfortable. Sherlock quickly put his blank look on and imedietly rattled of his deductions.

"you are very confident, yet childish, but wise beyond your years, somewhere in the thousands I'd say. You are deffinetly not human, but you have been here before. More then a few times, but You didn't try to land here. Not today. Something went wrong, and this is where you landed. You are brave though, and think that you have authority over everyone, and you are bursting with self esteem and pride."

The Doctor was looking a little shocked when John spoke up. "You said Your name was the Doctor. Doctor Who?"

"It's just the Doctor."

Sherlock and the Doctor spoke at the same time. This really stunned the Doctor. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but before he got one word out, Sherlock spoke again.

"You are correct, we have never met before. If we had, you would have remembered it. Your next question, how do you know all this? You already know the answer. You have already deduced what you can of me. You know where you are, and that... Oh! You and the lady are a couple. You tested your surroundings, knew you were safe, so the statement about the gun was simply made to impress her. I observe and take in the facts, just like you. And The Doctor is not your real name. You do have another name, you just won't say it, so you simply go by The Doctor. This name means a lot. I should turn you in to Lestrade, but I'm afraid its not his devision... I'd call you a genius actually, but I'm in the room."

The lady next to The Doctor spoke up. "I'm sticking with him. He's good."

"Good and gay..."

John looked from the man to Sherlock. Sherlock didn't deny or confirm the statement. The two stepped forwards, eyes narrowed.

"You are almost certainly human, yet you are smarter then anyone I have met yet. You don't look important but somehow you are."

"My dear Doctor, what a wonderful deduction, I am rather unimpressed."

When it looked like the two were about to start WW 3, Jihn stepped in. "Alright, alright. You both are geniuses. You both have found you match, lets not start a war over this though shall we?"

"Ah, so you have a sidekick just like me. Both of you do a lot of running as well, and you are exceptionally smart. You would fit rather well on my team. But I can tell you are enjoying this. You can keep your face blank, but your eyes git away. You have fun doing it. You work with the police to solve cases, but you do it for free. You are remarkable."

"I would be impressed, but I know how you figured that out."

"I know you do. But I can tell so much more, by doing this!"

He pulled a weird looking metal device out of his pocket. He pressed a button, and a green light on the end started to go off. He then waved the device around Sherlock, then looked at it. His eyes narrowed and he started to shake his head. "No no, that's impossible."

"You have seen many things Doctor, you know it could be, you just don't want to admit it, whatever it is. And that was cheating."

The Doctor however remained starring at the metal thing. The lady went over and stood with him. When she saw what was on the screen, her eyes widened.

"I need to check this out!"

Sherlock grabbed a piece of paper and folded it, many times behind his back, as the Doctor opened the door to the blue police box. When the door was opened, smoke and light came out of the box. The Doctor quickly backed, up and shut the door, but not before Sherlock wedged the piece between the doors, that it didn't close fully, but not enough to tell.

"She needs some cool off time!"

he turned to Sherlock and John. If you would make us some tea, I would be very greatful! We will follow right behind you!"

Sherlock looked at John then nodded. "Very well, as you ate our guests, it would be only proper! Come John! We must make some tea!"

"Okay Sherlock. Lets go male some tea for two aliens who just appeared in our house with their little blue box!"

John followed Sherlock out of the room. As soon as they had turned the corner, Sherlock spoke to John quickly and quietly. "I don't fully trust them yet. Make them some tea, I have to do something quickly. And John, be ready for the greatest adventure you have ever had!"

Sherlock bounded up to the bedrooms, and John went to make some tea.

"We both know that this is impossible. It can't be what we think it is. The signs are unbelievable, but we must make sure."

River put her arm around the man next to her. "We can find out. We can have them leave to refill our cups, then disappear. If we don't sneek away, we may never get out of here with this Sherlock fellow on guard."

The Doctor nodded, then the two, with only a few wrong turns, found their way to the sitting room where Sherlock and John were sitting. The army doctor was sipping his tea, while the other sat in his chair staring out into oblivion. The other two sat down. No conversation was made. They were interrupted only when. Sherlock suddenly sat up.

"John! John! I've got it! I know how he was killed!"

"Wait what are y-"

"Let me show you!"

"Sherlock! The guests!"

"What? Oh yes, gotta dash. You can let your self out!"

Sherlock ran towards the lab. "We are taking the roof John!" That was not the way to the roof. John looked at the couple sitting on the couch. "Terribly sorry, he does this a lot! But yeah, feel free to make yourself at home!" And with that, John dashed off after Sherlock. He had no clue what he was up to.

The two in the living room heard a door slam twice.

"Let's go!"

The two hurried into the TARDIS, and took off.

The Doctor putt his Sonic Screwdriver on the counsole.

"That was close! I though they were going to keep us their!"

"I know River."

The Doctor looked at a few gadgets.

"It looks like its going a little slower then usual. Well, my girl has had a tough day, we will give her as long as she needs. What would you like to do in the meantime?"

"Let's go to the pool. I have missed the high dive so much!"

The Doctor grinned at River. Meet me back here in 10, and we can go have some fun!"

15 minutes later, the Doctor and River had there smim suits on. Thewe opened the doors to the pool, and were already to go swimming. There was just one problem. Two people were already in there. John and Sherlock, both in their swim trunks, and drinks from the mini bar in hand, looked up. Sherlock gave the Doctor a huge smile.

"Oh hello! We got lost and ended up in here, so we decided to go for a swim!"

Sherlock, eyes glinting with excitement, lowered his voice a little.

"It's smaller on the outside."


	4. Drifting in Space

Chapter 4

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after a brief discussion, Sherlock and John found themselves in a room with two separate beds. The Doctor had not been very pleased to see the two other men in his swimming pool.

After a brief moment of silence followed by muttering then yelling,they had all then sat down in yet another one of these many many rooms,and talked. it wasnt quit possible for the TARDIS to be real, or so it was thought. You cant have something thats bigger on the inside. kts impossible. But here it was, as real as it could get. Sherlock had remained quiet through the entire explaining, but John had asked hundreds of question.

Everything looked so magical. It all had some sort of bright shine to it. There was lots of light as well, but there didn't always seam to be a source. The light was just there. The temperature was perfect. It was cold, but not to colas. Perfect for Sherlock who kept his long coat on, and didn't get to hot. John was also feeling great. He was wearing hid favorite pair of clothes. Jeans and a jumper. There aren't many people who can get away with wearing a jumper, but he was one of them.

"I suppose as you will be staying here for a while, we'll need to get you settled. River, can you make some dinner? I don't feel like eating out. I'll show our guests to their rooms."

"Yes dear, for you."

"Boys, get your stuff."

Sherlock and John picked up their stuff, and headed down another corridor. "I have two separate rooms, right next to each other just down the hall. You can make yourself comfortable. I'll be in the kitchen with River. You can just sit outside if you want. The view is excellent!"

The two boys changed back into their normal clothes, then walked to the doors of the TARDIS. John looked slightly afraid of what they would see.

"Do you think it's safe?"

"I hope so, but we won't know until we try!" And he opened the doors. He knew the box could travel to different locations, but he hadn't expected to find them floating in space. The two of them were stunned. Would wonders never cease?

"So, biggest adventure Iv ever had?"

"I think so..."

The two carefully sat down with their legs hanging over the edge of the TARDIS. They sat in silence for a minute. They didn't look to be anywhere specific. They were just, drifting in space. It was truly amazintoto see constelations that didn't exist, and colors swirl before their eyes. John finally asked the question he thought Sherlock would know the answer to. It had been bugging him.

"Do you know what alarmed them earlier when the Doctor scanned you with his sonic screwdriver?"

"His what?"

"You weren't listening to our conversation were you?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Well the metal thing is called a sonic screwdriver. He can do all sorts of things with it."

"Oh. Neat. And no. Do you know what alarmed him so much?"

"No. When I asked, he just shook his head and changed the subject. His very mysterious. I wish we knew more about him. Wait, Sherlock! I know that smile! Tell me what it is!"

"Oh John, you know me better then you should."

He looked at John. There were things about John that Sherlock may never understand. But something about John draws Sherlock in. Sherlock had died for John. Well he would have, but there had been a way out. He also knew the John would die for him. When John had thought Sherlock was dead, it had almost ruined him. There wasn't a day that went by when John didn't think about Sherlock. He had gotten so use to having his life messed up, and he couldn't remember what life without Sherlock had been like. After Sherlock came back to John, Lestrade told him that John had tried to kill himself. His limp had returned, as well as the tremor in his hand. And he had to go back to therapy.

John looked back at Sherlock. He was the best man he had ever known, and he knew that Sherlock knew it. John wasn't gay. Not until it came to Sherlock. Sherlock was something else entirely. He was like a new sort of species that was very smart and very beautiful. His eyes always changed color, he had gorgeous curly black hair that he ruffled when ever he was bored or working on a science experiment at home. He always wore it comes slightly to the side when he was in public though. And he was the smartest person ever.

It was one of those moments when they could read each others thoughts, and both wanted to kiss each other very badly, but neither were sure if the other person actually liked the other, and they were to shy to find out. They were very very very close friends, so what would getting into a relationship be like? Would it ruin their friendship? John responded to Sherlock quickly, in an almost flirty way.

"I know you better then I should? Do you remember the first day we met?"

That pulled a light chuckle from both of them as they recalled the first day. Their little time together was interrupted by the doctor calling for dinner. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"If they try to make me eat I will push them out of this thing and let them fall to their deaths!"

"That would be a great idea, except that there is no gravity, so they would just float. But nice thought Mr. I-am-so-gorgeous-and-smart!"

"Oh shut up!"

The two lightly shoved each other as they closed the TARDIS doors, and walked down to the dinning room where river was serving some kind of food that smelled amazing, but looked like boogers. The two sighed, but sat down to eat. Well John did. Sherlock, a little curious, tried some, and slipped a little into his pocket. He figured that there was some kind of lab somewhere on board.


End file.
